A World Alone
A World Alone es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa Lorde. Fue escrita por Lorde y Joel Little y éste último la produjo. Es la última pista de su respectivo álbum, Pure Heroine en versión estándar, también es la canción de más duración. Producción y composición La letra fue escrita por Lorde junto a Joel Little. Al igual que sus otras dos predecedoras, es una canción amarga la que Lorde elige para cerrar el álbum. En la canción habla de la sociedad como muchas otras canciones de ella, habla principalmente sobre que ella y su novio viven felices en "Un Mundo Solo" (A World Alone), es decir, un mundo alejado de la sociedad. Letra Letra original= That slow burn wait while it gets dark, bruising the sun. I feel grown up with you in your car, I know it's dumb. ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh We both got a million bad habits to kick - not sleeping is one. We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip, I'm biting my tongue. ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) People will talk, yeah, people will talk Raise a glass cause I'm not done saying it. They all wanna get rough, get away with it. Let 'em talk cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're alone. All my fake friends and all of their noise, complain about work They're studying business, I study the floor, and you haven't stopped smoking all night. Maybe the Internet raised us, or maybe people are jerks. People are talking, people are talking (But not you) People are talking, people are taking Raise a glass cause I'm not done saying it. They all wanna get rough, get away with it. Let 'em talk cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're alone. All the double edged people and schemes They make a mess, then go home and get clean You're my best friend, so we're dancing in a world alone, world alone, we're all alone. I know we're not everlasting We're a train wreck waiting to happen One day the blood won't flow so gladly One day we'll all get still(people are talking, people are talking) Get still? (People are talking, people are talking) ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) People are talking, people are talking ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Raise a glass, cause I'm not done saying it. They all wanna get rough, get away with it. Let 'em talk cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're alone. All the double edged people and schemes They make a mess, then go home and get clean You're my best friend, and we're dancing in a world alone, world alone, we're all alone. People are talking, people are talking People are talking, people are talking People are talking, people are talking People are talking, people are talking Let 'em talk |-|Letra traducida= La quemadura lenta espera mientras que oscurezca, moretones el sol. Me siento maduro para arriba contigo en tu auto, sé que es una tontería. Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ambos tenemos malos hábitos 1 millón a patear - no dormir es uno. Nos estamos mordiendo las uñas, estás mordiendo mi labio, me estoy mordiendo la lengua. Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh La gente habla, la gente habla (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) La gente va a hablar, sí, la gente hablará Levantar una causa de vidrio no terminé diciendo. Todos quieren ser duro, impune. Deje que ellos hablan causa estamos bailando en este mundo sola, world, estamos solos. Todos mis amigos falsos y todo su ruido, se quejan de trabajo Están estudiando negocios, estudio del suelo, y no has dejado de fumar toda la noche. Tal vez nos crió el Internet, o tal vez la gente es unos idiotas. La gente habla, la gente habla (pero tú no) La gente habla, la gente está tomando Levantar una causa de vidrio no terminé diciendo. Todos quieren ser duro, impune. Deje que ellos hablan causa estamos bailando en este mundo sola, world, estamos solos. Todas las personas de doble filo y esquemas Hacen un desastre, y luego ir a casa y limpiar Eres mi mejor amigo, así que estamos bailando en un solo mundo solo, que estamos solos. Sé que no somos eternos Estamos esperando que ocurra un desastre Un día la sangre no fluye tan alegre Un día todos conseguiremos todavía (la gente habla, la gente habla) ¿Conseguir todavía? (La gente habla, la gente habla) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh La gente habla, la gente habla (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) La gente habla, la gente habla Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Levantar una copa, causa no terminé diciendo. Todos quieren ser duro, impune. Deje que ellos hablan causa estamos bailando en este mundo sola, world, estamos solos. Todas las personas de doble filo y esquemas Hacen un desastre, y luego ir a casa y limpiar Eres mi mejor amiga y estamos bailando en un solo mundo solo, estamos solos. La gente habla, la gente habla La gente habla, la gente habla La gente habla, la gente habla La gente habla, la gente habla Déjalos hablar. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pure Heroine